


Koniec.

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season Finale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Koniec.

Castiel często odwiedzał Deana w snach. Niekiedy był tam osobiście a niekiedy była to tylko postać w umyśle Deana. Winchester wiedział kiedy było to marzenia a kiedy rzeczywistość. Dlatego, gdy Pustka wciągnęła Casa, ciągle śniło mu się ta scena. W kółko tracił swojego przyjaciela. Zauważył, że nawet alkohol nie pomaga, ten sen przedzierał się przez czarny płaszcz omdlenia i budził Winchestera z bijącym sercem.   
Dean przestał sypiać. Na początku było łatwiej. Kawa i oglądania filmów mu pomagała. Raz oko mu się przymknęło i nie zauważył, że film się zmienił na “Tombstone” jego ulubiony film i ten, który przypomina mu najbardziej Castiela.   
Gdy Doc powiedział “ I am your Hackleberry” w śnie Deana mówił mu to Cas, siedzący obok niego w aucie z kapeluszem. Ale coś było nie tak. Gdzie pokój w bunkrze, gdzie Pustka?   
-Dean. Jestem tym kogo szukasz. Jestem w niebie.   
-Cas!- zrozumiał, że patrzy się na swojego Castiela a nie marzenie senne- jak?   
-Jack mnie wyciągnął i…  
Dean położył dłoń na ramieniu anioła i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.   
-Tak bardzo się cieszę, kiedy wracasz na ziemię? Kiedy wrócisz do mnie?   
-Nie chce już tam wracać, ziemia nie jest dla mnie. Mam zadanie do wykonania tam na górze. Ale będę na was czekał. Zawsze będę czekał na ciebie. Przeżyj to życie na ziemi dla mnie i spotkajmy się dopiero w niebie.   
-Cas, jak mam żyć bez ciebie? Te kilka tygodni po tym… Uświadomiły mi coś. Nie chcę żyć tu bez ciebie.   
-Musisz.   
Dean dotknął twarzy swojego anioła i się obudził. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu się tak wyspał.   
Dean żył tak jak Cas chciał. Pies, praca, ale cały czas brakowało mu czegoś. Nie mógł już tak jak dawniej, patrzeć się na kobiety lub mężczyzn i ich pożądać. Czuł się pusty w środku. Castiel już go nie odwiedził w śnie, ale widząc, że jest w niebie, dała mu poczucie spokoju. Już się nie obwiniał, że został w Pustce na wieki.   
Ostatnie polowanie, powiedzieli sobie. Ostatnie szybkie polowanie na wampiry i będą normalnymi ludźmi.   
W czasie przepychanki, Dean zauważył ostry pręt wystający z belki. Zauważył też szansę na zapełnienie tej pustki, którą zostawił po sobie Castiel. Dlatego, gdy metal przeszył jego klatkę, nawet tego nie poczuł. Po prostu zrobił to co musiał zrobić, aby zaznać spokój.   
I czy śmierć na polowaniu, nie jest śmiercią chwalebną?   
Zamknął oczy i gdy je otworzył był już w niebie. Wiedział, że teraz może być z miłością swojego życia już na zawsze.


End file.
